The Barber and the Brainiacs
by IncantationBella
Summary: The Mysterious Benedict Society set out on an exciting trip against Europe, their first stop being the city of London. However,once meeting mysterious Mr. Todd, their joyous trip becomes a living nightmare.


**A rather strange idea for a crossover, The Mysterious Benedict Society, and SWEENEY TODD! Based on the 2007 version of Sweeney Todd. This will be a rather long, multi-chapter fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mysterious Benedict Society, Sweeney Todd, or any of the songs from Sweeney Todd.**

**WARNING! Violence, profanity, character deaths, Constance with corkscrew curls, strange pairings, an OOC Kate, and many more horrors in store!**

_All song lyrics/singing written in italics._

"George, look! I can see the lights of London!" Reynard Muldoon called to his dearest friend, George Washington. Reynard stood at the bow of the ship, admiring the city of London as the great boat drew nearer and nearer to its destination. The young man was dressed in his very best; he was wearing a new burgundy coat and polished black boots, going away presents from his beloved tutor, Miss Perumal, and her mother, along with neatly ironed slacks and a simple beige vest. His brown hair was hidden under a dark top hat, which he had borrowed from his benefactor, Mr. Benedict.

George slowly made his way to the rail of the ship, his normally tea-colored skin sallow. The boy had suffered from dreadful sea-sickness the entire voyage from America. He removed his spectacles, and vigorously polished them with his cream colored handkerchief, which was adorned with a small _G.W._ embroidered onto the delicate silk. "Thank gracious we've finally arrived!" George said a bit shakily, straightening his violet tie. "I'll be so glad to finally set foot on solid ground once more!" He looked down at the dark churning water, blanched, and sat down on a large wooden crate, wiping his perfectly bald head with his handkerchief.

"It's really an intriguing city," called a strong male voice. Reynard and George turned, and met the eye of a tall young man, who looked to be in his late teens, with strawberry blonde hair which was messily matted against his bright face. He wore dirty, unkempt clothing, which had several small rips and tears in the filthy fabric. "There's no place quite like it." He said, looking admirably off at the dark city. "Is this your first visit to London?"

"Yes," Reynard said. "We're planning on traveling around Europe with our very generous friend, Nicolas Benedict. Our first stop is London." Then remembering his manners, he added, "My name is Reynard Muldoon, and this is my good friend, George Washington."

"Very pleased to meet you, my name is Antony Hope," the young man said, extending his hand, which Reynard and George shook. "I hope you'll enjoy London, and all the great city has to offer. I've traveled all around the world, and still have yet to find any place nearly as captivating."

Suddenly a bone-chilling chuckle drifted out in the cool night breeze, forcing the hairs on the back of Reynard's neck to stand on end. "London? Captivating?" A wicked voice bitterly sneered. The three boys turned around to see a tall, ghostly man with dark, dull eyes, and long, unkempt, raven-colored hair with a single white streak running through it. His pale lips were turned down in a cold frown. He wore an ancient brown coat which was missing several buttons. All in all, the figure appeared to be more corpse than actually living being.

"Mr. Todd?" Antony addressed the dark gentleman.

_"You are young. Life has been kind to you."_

Reynard and George exchanged worried glances. Who was this mysterious, and rather menacing figure?

_"You will learn."_

"Reynard! George!" A clear, blissful voice rang out into the cold sea air. Up from the ship's lower quarters bounded Katherine Wetherall, one of the boys' closest friends and traveling partner. She quickly hurried towards them, her face beaming radiantly.

Katherine Wetherall was among the rare breed of persons who possessed the power of optimism even in the bleakest of circumstances. In the foggy afternoon sky, her cheery disposition emitted a faint sort of glow, illuminating the air around her. She appeared rather uncomfortable in her navy dress and petticoats and, to her complete revulsion, corset, which she had argued against passionately, but her guardian had won the fight, saying that she needed to look her best upon arriving in the city. Attached at her hip was a rusty tin bucket, her trusty accessory which she never left the house without. "Miss Kazembe wanted me to inform you that since we will be docking soon, she wants you to pack up your belongings."

"We'll be down in just a moment," Reynard informed his friend. Katherine caught sight of Antony, and loudly cleared her throat. "Oh, yes," Reynard said. "Antony, this is my friend Katherine Wetherall. She's traveling with George and me. And Katherine, this is Antony Hope. George and I just happened to meet him only moments ago."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Anthony said, taking Katherine's hand delicately. Katherine blushed, and looked embarrassedly out at the faint lights of London, which were drawing ever nearer.

"Oh my, it's so wonderful!" She happily exclaimed.

_"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit."_

"What?" Katherine spun around, catching sight of Mr. Todd, who had momentarily disappeared into the shadows. Now he revealed himself, his chilling sneer sinister as ever.

_"And it's filled with people who are filled with shit."_

_"And the vermin of the world inhabit it."_

"What's going on?" Katherine exclaimed, her lips turning downward in a concerned grimace. "Who is this?"

"Never mind that Katherine," Reynard said, a bit anxious to escape the eye of the wicked man. "Let's just go back down to our quarters and meet with the others."

"Mind if I accompany you?" Antony asked.

"Of course not!" Katherine replied eagerly, and the four happily left the strange Mr. Todd alone and went back to their small cabins.

"Who was that man?" Katherine questioned as soon as they entered George and Reynard's room. She helped the boys as they began picking their belongings up from the wooden floor, flying around the room in a flurry of fabric and blonde hair.

"His name is Todd. Sweeney Todd," Antony replied. "I discovered him floating on a small raft a few weeks back, near death. I believe he used to work as a barber in London, a number of years ago. He told me about his young wife, and daughter he used to have in the city. He was sent away, however, for a crime which he tells me he did not commit. He's an odd one, and a bit deranged, I might add."

George began folding his clothing and setting it carefully into his heavy trunk. "I have a bad feeling about him," he said. "He just doesn't seem right."

The door opened suddenly, revealing a rather pudgy young child, with hot, flushed cheeks and small blonde corkscrew curls. She had her arms crossed irritably, and looked as if she was sweltering hot under her layers of petticoats. Perched atop her blonde head was a wide brimmed hat that all but covered her tiny face, and a single crimson feather which dripped down, obscuring her vision.

"The ship will be arriving soon," Constance Contraire, the fourth member of the Europian voyage, called to the young adults. "Mr. Benedict wishes to speak to all of us together." She said,glaring at Antony, who took her not-so-subtle hint.

"Well then," Antony sighed. "I must be off. I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay in London, and that we may meet again." He said simply, then after bidding his new friends farewell, he left the cabin and went his own way.

The four young travelers walked down the dimly lit corridor to Mr. Benedict's cabin. Katherine knocked on the heavy door.

"Come in, friends," Nicolas Benedict called from within. The four entered the small room. Mr. Benedict was seated at his tiny desk. He was dressed in his usual green plaid suit; he found that particular pattern very soothing to him, and so he always dressed as thus. Mr. Benedict suffered from a rare condition called narcolepsy, which caused him to enter short periods of very deep sleep which were triggered by sudden strong emotion, or in Mr. Benedict's case, uncontrollable laughter.

Mr. Benedict smiled. "Welcome, children. We have nearly arrived to our first of many wonderful destinations I have planned for us on our trip. Before we depart, I just wanted to offer you a small word of advice before we enter the city. London is no Stonetown, and you must be very careful. There are many, many cruel and wicked people here-"

"But sir!" Katherine interrupted. "We've dealt with all sorts of wicked people! Mr. Curtain, the Ten Men, people at the Institute..."

"Which is why I'm certain you will be able to handle yourselves perfectly well," Mr. Benedict said with a slight smile. "I just wanted to remind you to embrace caution, and don't be too trusting. Not everyone is who they say they are."

The children nodded, and Mr. Benedict continued.

"As you know, Miss Kazembe and I will be traveling outside the city to handle some important business, but while we are gone you will be looked after by Mr. Wetherall." Mr. Benedict said. "I'm positive you children should be perfectly fine in his care, and I look forward to dedicating all my time to you once I have returned. Now, we are expected to dock any moment now, so please gather up your belongings and meet me on deck."

Within moments, the young adults brought their trunks up deck, and once the ship had pulled ashore, they set off with eager excitement into the city of London.

**There you have it! I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter, and feel free to review! By the way, if you were wondering why everyone was dressed so fancy, it was just for their arrival in Europe. They won't be dressed so formally for the rest of their trip. Of course, it will be accurate to the century and such, but I didn't want anyone to thing I was making it over extravagant the entire way through.**


End file.
